highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Everdeenx/Tundrawind and Lilythorn’s kits
Peonykit -Status- (Available/taken) -Taken by Vitalize -Phyiscal description- *Peonykit is a smaller she-kit that has a pinkish tan top coat, a white undercoat, with occasional light grey patterns throughout her pelt that have a white lining around each of them, and she has big greyish-blue eyes. Her general build is petite and delicate - she isn’t one to get her silky pelt dirty by roughhousing. -Personality- *Peonykit is a bubbly, upbeat shekit who is very determined and loving. She is pretty much constantly excited for everything and is very friendly to be around. She is respectful of her higher-ups and doesn’t complain very much. Batkit -Status- (Available/taken) -Taken by user Snicklefritzer -Physical description- *Batkit is a muscular-built tomkit that has a pelt filled with different shades of browns and tans. His undercoat is a cream-tan, while his top coat is a dirty brown, and he has tan boot-markings and blaze-like markings on his head, above his eyes. Batkit has heterochromia, meaning he has two different colored eyes. One is orange, and one is blue. -Personality- *Batkit is more on the stubborn side, but that quality isn’t too extreme. He does what is told, but sometimes with objections. He is fun to be around, considering his sense of humor and random outbursts he comes up with. He is very motivation-driven; he likes to prove himself to his higher-ups (and in the future, his mentor). -Status- (Available/taken) *Available Gingerkit -Status- (Available/taken) -Taken -Physical description- *Gingerkit is an evenly built shekit who has long legs and a straight-forward build. She has an orangish-tan tint to her top and bottom coat, and random specks of greys and almost pink splotches of fur throughout her lanky body. She has a white heart-like shape on her chest. To match her white little heart, she has two white dots over her green eyes, ones that almost mimic eyebrows. -Personality- *Gingerkit takes after her mom, Lilythorn. She is quiet, shy, and reserved. She isn’t very outgoing, but will occasionally indulge in an activity that looks fun. She is rather calm and she goes by the rules - she isn’t one to do something she isn’t supposed to do. -Status- (Available/taken) *Available Wildkit -Status- (Available/taken) -Taken by Artefex -Physical description- *Wildkit is the runt of the litter, meaning he is significantly smaller than his siblings. He has a plethora of colors marking his fur; ranging from light brown, to dark brown, to an almost pink, to greyish tan. His top coat is the light brown, his bottom coat is the greyish tan, and the light brown, dark brown, and pinkish colors are his spots and patterns. He has adorable amber eyes that shine with mischief. -Personality- *Wildkit got his name for being, in a way, out of control. He has an attitude, even as a kit, and this trait just progresses throughout his life. He is pretty loud and rambunctious, but this is mainly when he becomes an apprentice. He is pretty careless with what he says, and doesn’t put much thought into his actions or words. Wildkit is very attached to his father, Tundrawind. He is usually seen by his side, asking him questions about the warrior or apprentice life. -Status- (Available/taken) *Taken Form -Keep in mind before applying- *You are able to choose your own warrior/medicine cat name. Please think of said name while developing your character! Kit you wish to be: Example of you roleplaying as this character: Future plans for personality and abilities: Current Characters: Please deliver all properly filled formed out forms to Everdeenx on the wiki, or Everdeenx#1324 and/or FandomTrash#1127 on discord. Credits -Credit to Polkadopt on dA for the free to use kitten lineart -Credit to Aeniridiae on dA for the art, too. -Colored bases by Fandomtrash (Lilythorn) on discord! Category:Blog posts